


Peaches

by grimeysociety



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, POV Darcy Lewis, Peaches - Freeform, Road Trips, Summer Vacation, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: Darcy and Bucky go on a summer road trip. There will be peaches.





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my Ladies of Marvel Bingo, specifically "Holding Hands". I felt like writing something a little cheesy. Happy Friday to me. :)

“Catch.”

Darcy tosses it to him and he catches it. She never thought he’d fail, but he still looks surprised for that split second before he grabs the peach and looks down at it in his right hand.

Darcy has her own in her other hand, bringing it to her lips to bite into it, the flesh soft, the juice bursting onto her tongue. She stares at Bucky as she does this, waiting for him to copy her. He keeps looking down at it in his hand, turning it over.

“I don’t remember the last time I had one of these,” he murmurs, and Darcy talks around her mouthful.

“You a fan of stone fruit?”

He glances at her, his lips lifting into a smile. Darcy gets the feeling he’s thinking of some secret he won’t divulge and she studies him, frowning. She takes another bite just as he does.

He makes a contented sound, chewing as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Jesus, these are ripe.”

Darcy shifts against the side of the station wagon, making a confirming hum.

It’s late August. Kids are meant to be back at school by now but there’s still a relatively large crowd gathering around the truck on the side of the road. The farmer selling his peaches with his family asked Darcy where they were headed. In all honesty, she didn’t know. She was surprised she made it this far without stopping.

It was partly her idea to get Bucky to come with her across country. She spent almost all of her summer indoors, only managing to see the sun in the afternoons or during her lunch breaks. The compound had people coming and going. It’s not like they closed up shop for the summer.

They both make slurping sounds as they eat and Darcy begins to giggle. Bucky smirks at her, upping the ante, making a small child across the makeshift parking lot turn their head to stare at them, gripping his mother’s hand.

Darcy’s hands are sticky by the time she’s done, the peach juice past the heel of her palm and down to her wrist. She washes her hands awkwardly with some bottled water and offers some to Bucky when he’s done. She ducks into the car to grab the hand sanitizer in the glove box and tosses it to Bucky when she’s finished with it.

“If you say ‘back in my day, we didn’t use this shit’, I will mention polio,” she warns, eyebrow hiking.

She slips into the car once more and Bucky follows her, leaning his elbow on the ledge when he shuts his door. Darcy starts the ignition and glances at him.

“I wasn’t gonna say it,” he murmurs, a hint of a smile still on his face.

“One day I’ll be wagging my finger at some kid,” Darcy murmurs, checking her mirrors. She drops her voice to something shrill and wavering. _“Back in my day we didn’t have mind reading chips!”_

Bucky snorts, and Darcy looks at him, smiling.

Darcy’s not stupid. She’s not acting clueless, either. She knows Bucky is attracted to her. She’s absolutely attracted to him. They’ve been in each other’s orbit long enough for them to be no longer strangers. They’re friends. As Darcy re-joins the highway she thinks about it more. They’re close friends, or otherwise he would have never agreed to this. 

Bucky picks up his phone and points it in Darcy’s direction and she makes a face.

“Oh. Photo, huh?”

“You look nice,” he says. “Smile.”

“No, I refuse,” Darcy murmurs, but she feels her lips quirk just the same.

Bucky smiles at her, lowering his phone after a few seconds. They lapse into silence and Darcy turns on the radio. She laughs because Bucky looks overwhelmed by all the jingles and sound effects, so she changes it over to her aux cord and plays her own music.

_NO SLEEP…_

The guitar burst through the speakers and Darcy whooped while Bucky watched her.

_TILL BROOKLYN!_

“What was in that peach?” Bucky half-yells over the music while Darcy begins to rap along with the Beastie Boys, gesturing wildly.

“NO! SLEEP! TILL BROOKLYN!” she screams.

If she wasn’t driving, Darcy knows she’d be tossing her hair around and shaking her hips. Eventually the song faded out to something mellower and Darcy cleared her voice.

“Would you believe I’m single?” she mutters, more to herself than Bucky, and he chuckles.

Bucky’s right hand is out the window, the sun on his skin, riding the waves of the air as they sped along. He kept looking toward the fields they drove by.

Darcy’s no fool. She knows he doesn’t know how to be idle. She indicates the bag in the backseat with a jerk of her head.

“Have another peach if you want.”

He takes her up on her offer, eating in a happy silence while Darcy listens to the tune that takes over, a pop song that makes her skip along when she’s alone. She feels her shoulders start to move and she begins to sing along.

_Maybe we could get to know each other  
Give a little, get a little, give a little…_

She feels his eyes on her and her cheeks heat for the first time. She’s usually goofy around him. She sings along the whole way through, wanting to close her eyes and really belt it out but she knows she can’t unless she’s willing to crash into oncoming traffic.

She feels something on her thigh and glances down, seeing his metal hand resting there, and it’s the most overt thing he’s done in a while. They’ve hugged plenty of times, and at last Christmas he gave her a kiss on the cheek but she knows he’s not exactly tactile.

The moment is almost ruined by _The Heat Is On_ starting up, the saxophone making Darcy snort and hunch forward in her seat.

“What the hell kind of playlist is this?” Bucky says, laughing. She feels his hand leave her and she shakes her head.

“It’s on shuffle.”

“So none of this is your fault.”

“I won’t apologize for my excellent tastes,” she counters.

His face softens and she licks her lips, glancing at a sign for somewhere to stop.

“Lunch ain’t peaches, Dee,” he murmurs. “You thinkin’ about findin’ some burgers or somethin’?”

“Yeah, and like, ten servings of French fries,” she replies.

She feels the tension in her stomach dissipate and she takes the next exit. They pull up to a truckstop and Bucky puts up a hand before Darcy can open her door.

“I’ll get it. Pickles?”

“Obviously,” she replies, and he winks at her, exiting the car.

He knows her well enough to remember she has pickles on her burgers and there’s something endearing about that. She can’t pretend she didn’t offer going on an impromptu road trip with him hoping something might happen.

She remembers the day they met. It was during one of the Avengers hangouts, Chinese takeout boxes everywhere. Darcy sauntered in after being in the labs for eighteen hours, hunting for spring rolls. She walked right up to Steve, Sam and Bucky who were sitting on one of the couches, drinking beer. Bucky was telling some story about Wakanda, his eyes meeting hers a couple times as she moves around the coffee table, looking in the boxes.

“And that’s when – I mean, I…”

His voice trailed off, their eyes locked.

“Looking for spring rolls.”

Steve looked like he was about to come to the rescue while Sam got a smirk on his face. Bucky held out his hand to Darcy and she took it.

“Bucky.”

“Darcy.”

“Spring rolls are there,” he said, nodding at the other table.

“Thanks, Sarge.”

At the time she felt a little cool about getting in a little teasing. She saw him get caught off-guard. He hadn’t done anything about it, though. She wondered if she should have been more obvious. If she was honest she thought he was maybe out of her league. Men who looked like him could bag supermodels.

Thinking of Christmas, he got her a mug for her collection while she got him several Criterion Collection Blu-Rays they watched together.

He puts his arm around her sometimes. He helped her get home safe from a bar a few times when she was tipsy.

He returns with their burgers and fries and they eat in the car, Darcy licking her fingers clean and balling up the packaging to throw in the backseat.

“Your poor car,” he murmurs, and she scoffs.

“My car, my rules. Trash is fine and I pick the music,” she says airily, beginning to reverse out of her spot.

“I was gonna offer to drive,” he says, and she glances at him, braking.

“Okay.”

He seems surprised she’s letting him do it, and they get out to swap seats, Darcy tossing her keys to him on the way.

Bucky changes the music over to Frank Ocean and taps his fingers on the steering wheel as they drive on, and Darcy presses her lips together to stop herself from laughing. He looks very cute and very much in his own world.

A hundred year-old man in her car listening to rap music unironically. She knows Steve is way more resistant to modern music. She should have known Bucky was into it, since she’s seen him listening to a lot of 80s New Wave tunes.

_Bitch Better Have My Money_ comes on and Bucky’s face changes and Darcy can’t suppress her giggles. He doesn’t change it over.

Darcy doesn’t remember falling asleep but it must have happened during a softer song. Her little nap is probably due to her food coma and by the time she resurfaces she’s feeling better, stretching like a cat in her seat as she checks the time.

“Wanna stop? Pee break?”

“Yeah,” Bucky murmurs.

He pulls over at the next gas station and Darcy jumps out, dashing off. Bucky fills up her car and pays for it in cash. Darcy knows he does this because he’s not used to debit or credit cards. He makes fun of her never having change on her anyway.

She wanders back out, going to the backseat to have another peach before settling into her seat, Bucky walking back to the car. He slips in beside her and glances behind them. There’s no line, the place is pretty quiet.

Darcy bites into the peach, sucking the juice and swallowing, sighing. The air seems to change and she only has a second to gather herself before Bucky cups her cheek and pulls her into a kiss.

“Mmph.”

The kiss is sticky and the angle isn’t quite right but it makes her stomach drop, her heartbeat picking up. His tongue slips between her lips and she closes her eyes, sighing into it. His beard scratches her, making it all the more real. He pours himself into it, hands in her hair and pulling her flush against him.

She feels the peach in her hand squash a little and she breaks off the kiss, looking down at it mushed in her grip.

“Oops,” Bucky says. His eyes meet hers again, something there that he’s asking.

He’s taken this long to kiss her because he didn’t want to be rejected. He smooths the hair from Darcy’s face, tugging her skin a little and she licks her lips, watching him take her in.

“Dee…”

She ducks her gaze, feeling her cheeks heat. How long have they known each other? Feels like barely enough time some days. Feels like forever on the others. Never enough, it seems.

“I know. I do, too,” she murmurs. “I love you, too.”

He kisses her again, and she whimpers at the heat of it, allowing him to hear how much he affects her. She drops the peach and takes his face in her hands and kisses him back hard, teeth clacking and tongues probing.

There’s a distant honk from outside Darcy’s periphery and they break apart, Bucky’s head turning to see someone behind them wanting the gas pump.

“Shit,” Bucky hisses, and he pulls away from her, starting the car.

Darcy wipes her mouth, pulling her seatbelt on as they take off, Bucky doing the same. They go quiet but it doesn’t feel awkward, it feels almost as if they’re still in each other’s arms. The end was so abrupt that Darcy’s aching to touch him, her hand flexing in her lap.

She eats the rest of the peach and Bucky shifts in his seat.

They drive for a couple more hours, stopping to get a couple slices of pizza they eat as they rest against the side of the car. Darcy waits, biding her time. She’s afraid of startling him.

She’s waited for this for a long time. It scares her because it’s something so much more than a crush, some feverish lust under her skin. The way he looks at her now strips her to the bone.

He can see all of her.

Ready or not, Darcy, the feeling tells her. It’s time to go.

She tosses their trash in the back through the window and moves toward him, meeting him halfway and tilting her head toward him, inviting him for another kiss.

He’s slower, close to delicate as he brushes her nose with his, his breath on her lips. His hand goes to her waist and Darcy closes the gap.

He makes a sound against her and it unravels her further, and it feels so good she could cry. They kiss slower than before. He’s holding himself back, probably because of the witnesses before. He’s not sure if she’s okay with being seen kissing him.

“Wanna get a hotel room?” she asks, her voice low.

He blinks, colour in his cheeks.

“Yeah,” he rasps. “If you’re sure.”

He’d have to be aware of how sex has changed since his time. He’s had enough of a chance to understand women of this century since leaving HYDRA.

She nods, planting a peck on his lips.

“Yeah, come on.”

They drive a little further, the sun starting to set. Darcy loves these long summer nights. She always misses them during the rest of the year. It feels endless, the warm laziness of the day. She doesn’t listen to the music as they drive, not really. They keep looking at one another, checking to make sure they’re not alone.

Darcy pays for a room in a motel with a leaking faucet in their bathroom, but she’s not thinking about any of that. She settles next to Bucky on the bed, both of them looking at their feet on the floor.

He threads fingers through hers, resting them on her thigh. It doesn’t feel as if they’re delaying anything, it’s more like they’re getting used to touching one another.

His hands are a lot bigger than hers. Her nails are red and chipped and he makes a little chuckle.

“I love this colour.”

“I wear red all the time,” Darcy retorts. It’s nothing special.

“I know, that’s why I love it,” he murmurs.

Fuck, she loves him. So much her chest heaves a little, touched by his words. He makes it sound so simple but she knows he’s similarly affected, his eyes having a different shine to them when they meet hers.

Darcy swings her leg over to sit in his lap, tracing the lines on his forehead, down to his crow-feet by his eyes, to the hair of his beard. She maps out his face, dragging her hands through his scalp, seeing the little grey hairs in his facial hair.

“Gettin’ old,” he murmurs, and Darcy smiles down at him.

“Like wine,” she retorts. “Better over time.”

She kisses him, pushing him so she lies on top of him. She still has the taste of peach on her tongue and she’s certain he can taste it, too. He keeps making little noises against her and it thrills her deep inside her gut. She moves back, hands going down to the hem of his shirt to pull it off. He lets her take it off, tossing it on the floor.

He’s so warm and solid beneath her and she glides her hands everywhere, feeling the muscles of his stomach and arms.

“You’re so hot,” she whispers. She can’t help herself and he laughs, his hands going under her own shirt.

He does the same for her, his mouth moving down her front to kiss her chest and breasts, nipping at the swells of them that spill out of her bra.

He pushes up and rolls them so he’s on top, lifting his head from her front, swallowing.

“Can I -?”

Darcy nods emphatically before he can get the question out because really anything he does that means touching her more she’d say yes to, she doesn’t care.

He chuckles, kissing her stomach.

Oh.

“Yeah. Go… go ahead,” she whispers, her breath hitching as he undoes the front of her denim skirt, unwrapping her and pulling it down.

She lifts her hips, biting her lip at the sight of his head between her thighs. She’s stops herself from closing her legs reflexively, letting them fall open as he glides his hands up her inner thighs.

She shivers.

“This is really happening, isn’t it,” she whispers to herself.

She tries not to jolt at the feel of his tongue on her thigh, so close to her crotch she’s sure she can feel the heat of him radiating onto her. He moves up to kiss her stomach again, tongue teasing the hem of her underwear.

“Can I kiss you here?” he asks, more or less speaking to the space between her legs.

“Y-Yeah. Yeah,” Darcy manages to reply, and he keeps going, mouthing at her mound over the material of her underwear.

His tongue teases her slit and she gasps. It shouldn’t feel this good. He wraps his arms around each thigh and licks her, nudging her clit with his nose.

“Fuck,” Darcy moans, and he breathes deep, his tongue pushing against her cunt. He’s not quite inside her, but he’s making her squirm like he is.

“Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit…” Darcy babbles, and she closes her eyes, starting to breathe heavier.

Her hands go to the back of his head and he grinds against her clit again and again. Darcy’s thighs start to twitch.

“Bucky. Bucky, please…”

He pulls his mouth away, releasing her thighs and gripping her underwear to pull them down and Darcy lifts her hips, their eyes locked until he sees her bare cunt and he practically pounces on her, laving her with his tongue as Darcy starts to whine.

“Holy –”

She cuts herself off, feeling she’s close already when he sucks her clit into his mouth. Her hands are frozen, and she stills, gnawing her lip. Bucky’s hands catch hers and she holds on for dear life, throwing her head back.

It’s like a relief and she laughs by the end of her orgasm, shivering all over. She tugs Bucky by the hair off of her, seeing his mouth is red and wet. He pants, licking his lips.

She breathless and giddy, pulling at him to meet her chest to chest again.

“I don’t have a rubber,” he whispers.

“That’s okay. We’re good, I’m on the pill.”

He seems to loosen a little at this new information, smiling down at her. Darcy’s hands find his fly and she presses her palm to his hard cock she can feel in his pants.

He pulls off his pants and Darcy tugs off her bra, the two of them returning to kiss once more, Darcy hips cradling his. He cuddles her to him, finally sinking into her with little gasps. He hooks her legs over his elbows and pushes into her.

“You feel so good,” he whispers, and she smiles. “You’re so goddamn adorable, too.”

He hisses as he starts to rock, Darcy’s eyes fluttering closed.

“Holy shit.”

It doesn’t last that long and Darcy doesn’t mind. She feels as though this is the beginning, and she knows by the way Bucky’s looking down at her that he feels the same way.

It’s sweaty and sticky and rushed but Darcy sighs happily as he spills inside her, his forehead pressed to hers. He rolls off of her, tugging her to lie her head against his sweaty chest, both of them still panting. Darcy lifts her head, seeing he’s closed his eyes.

“You taking a cat nap.”

“Yeah,” he murmurs, one eye opening. “Got anythin’ against that?”

“No. You want another peach?”

He smiles sleepily, nodding. He drifts off by the time Darcy dresses and leaves to get the bag from the car.

When she returns, she lies on her side, juice starting to drip on her bare chest. Bucky rolls, glancing down at her messy front.

He leans forward and licks it away. He pulls her into a slow kiss, the juice dripping down Darcy’s wrist.

He takes a bite out of the fruit, and Darcy begins to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I pity the person who has to clean the motel sheets when they leave but there have been far worse things than peach juice found on them, we all know. Don't make me get my black light out.
> 
> Songs mentioned: No Sleep Till Brooklyn by Beastie Boys, Give A Little by Maggie Rogers, The Heat Is On by Glenn Frey and Bitch Better Have My Money by Rihanna 
> 
> P.S. I have literally said in my best grandma voice "back in my day, we didn't HAVE holograms". 
> 
> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
